


new start

by maltese (yunyeos)



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One-Sided Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/maltese
Summary: “I think you should give him another chance.”
Relationships: Cha Junho/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	new start

It only takes less than a month for Dongpyo to knock on Seungwoo’s door, in need of advice. Seungwoo is never one to hold back his thoughts, but Dongpyo usually doesn’t come to him until he feels utterly helpless. 

“Come in!” 

Dongpyo enters the room quietly, closing the door behind him. Seungwoo was doing some work at his desk which made his bed vacant. 

Dongpyo takes a seat on Seungwoo’s bed and draws his knees up to his chest. 

“Hey, hyung.” 

Seungwoo looks up from his work. “Hey. What’s up?” 

Dongpyo pouts, his lower lip wobbling a little before he speaks again. “Hyung, I can’t do it.” 

“What’s wrong?” Seungwoo asks. A small part of him began to worry. _This is Dongpyo’s first month in his dream school and he wants to give up already?_

Dongpyo gives a defeated sigh. “I can’t stand my lab partner!” 

Seungwoo gets up from his desk to sit next to Dongpyo. “What’s wrong with your partner?” 

“He can’t do anything! He’s scared of everything in the kitchen and I have to do all the work, which is so unfair. He can’t even crack an egg!” Dongpyo grouses, and adds with a huff, “I don’t know why he’s here or how he even got in. I even asked the instructor to change us and she refused.” 

After hearing Dongpyo’s rant, Seungwoo exhales softly in relief. He wraps an arm around Dongpyo’s shoulders and brings him closer. Dongpyo’s posture felt rigid before but now he relaxes against Seungwoo’s side. 

“It’s only been a month,” is all Seungwoo says. 

“Yeah.” 

“I think you should give him another chance.” 

Dongpyo gasps and lifts his head from Seungwoo’s shoulder. 

“What? No! I thought you would be on my side...” 

“I support you no matter what, but don’t you think it’s a little unfair of you to put him to these standards, especially for a beginner?” 

Dongpyo doesn’t respond, but Seungwoo sees his expression softening. 

Seungwoo smiles fondly at him. 

“The next time you meet him, try to put yourself in his shoes. You had to learn the exact same things as him at one point, didn’t you?” 

It’s impossible for Dongpyo to truly imagine what it would be like to be Cha Junho, but he thinks of Seungwoo’s small bit of advice the next time his class meets. Dongpyo learned how to cook between elementary and middle school, but Junho is learning the essential skills now, and that’s okay. 

With reluctance, he comes to terms with the fact that it’s okay; the class he’s enrolled in is for beginners, and Junho is a beginner. If anything, perhaps Dongpyo himself is in the wrong for choosing a class at this level, but it’s too late to drop out now. 

Dongpyo arrives to class early, but Junho arrives even earlier. At first, it triggered Dongpyo’s skepticism as to how come Junho’s good attendance doesn’t correlate with his in-class performance, but now he finds it strangely comforting that he knows that he has someone to work with for labs. 

His best friend Eunsang’s partner, Minhee, hardly ever comes to class, which is why Eunsang didn’t quite understand why Dongpyo couldn’t stand Junho. The harder Dongpyo thinks about it, he doesn’t understand either. Actually, Junho is a bit of a mysterious figure to Dongpyo. He keeps mum, minding his own business, and is pretty polite to Dongpyo even when Dongpyo gets fed up with him. 

Excluding his own complaints, Dongpyo has heard nothing malevolent about Junho’s character. In fact, he sounds harmless, and even a little bit sweet. 

Dongpyo frowns, watching his lab partner’s profile. He surprises himself by speaking. “Junho.” 

Junho’s head shoots up from his phone, turning around the class to find the source of the voice. Dongpyo feels his heart rate spike, unsure if he should make himself known. He didn’t even prepare what he wanted to tell him. 

Dongpyo tells himself that he needs to stop trying to control everything in his favor and just— 

“I’m sorry.” 

Slowly, Junho turns to face him with wide eyes, as if he’s taken aback by Dongpyo speaking to him voluntarily. 

“Sorry, but... are you apologizing... to _me?”_

“Yes,” he nods. “I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. But I’ve realized that I’ve been inconsiderate and mean to you, and for that I’m sorry.” 

“Oh,” Junho says. “It’s okay. I know I’m really inexperienced... if anything I should be saying sorry for giving you a hard time. But I’ve gotten better now, I promise!” 

Dongpyo raises a brow. “Really?” 

“Yes!” Junho leans in closer, as if building up to tell Dongpyo a secret. His eyes have a liveliness to them that Dongpyo finds fascinating. “I cooked dinner for my family for the first time last night. It wasn’t very good, but...” he laughs, “I learned a lot from doing it!” 

“Wow, congrats!” Dongpyo smiles. “I haven’t cooked for my family yet,” he admits. 

“Do you live alone?” Junho asks. 

“No, I live with my older brother. He’s a pastry chef, so I’d be beyond embarrassed if I made him something and he hated it,” Dongpyo explains. 

“I’m sure he’d like it if it’s made by you!” 

Soon, the lab begins and the students go to their stations to put on their aprons. Dongpyo gets the apron’s strings around his waist, but a rush of nerves or excitement kicks in and suddenly he can’t even make a proper knot. 

Junho notices Dongpyo struggling, but doesn’t tease Dongpyo or draw attention to him. He quietly makes his way to Dongpyo and raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Dongpyo opens his mouth to say something snarky, but he’s just made amends with Junho who’s genuinely offering to help. 

Dongpyo spreads his arms apart, letting Junho take the strings of his apron and tie it for him. 

“Thank you, Junho,” he mumbles bashfully. 

Junho beams at him. “It’s no problem.” 


End file.
